


In the Shadow of Zeltros

by FinnofRen



Series: Ambitions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Side Finn, Dark!Finn, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Intrigue, Knight of Ren AU, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Romance, Scheming Kylo, tag list to be expanded as fic progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnofRen/pseuds/FinnofRen
Summary: Seven tries to recover from being promoted and then summarily dumped by the man who trained him. Kylo struggles alone with his schemes thinking Seven has turned on him.When their paths cross unexpectedly on the resort planet Zeltros the intrigue that surrounds them deepens and their lives may depend on whether they can learn to trust each other again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of this series.  
> While I have an outline of where this is going and how, I know how often things change on me as I write and chapter 1 is all I have for now. I'm posting it to commit myself to finishing this, but please be advised that rating, pairings and tags are **minimum** for this fic. Rating might go up, pairings and character list expand and the tag list will definitely grow as I go. If you have squicks or triggers you might want to sit out until I'm done as this is going to grow very dark indeed in places.

Seven paces back and forth as he listens to the news broadcast from the Republic where some important senator or other is whining with the reporter making sympathetic noises. 

"What the First Order did was inhuman, pure and simple. Their brutality is reprehensible to any right thinking being." 

"There are those that would say that the Void Runners got what was coming to them, that as a band of pirates they had no right to expect mercy." 

The senator hrumphs. 

"See, that is the difference between them and us. The Void Runners were indeed pirates, but that is no excuse for slaughtering them out of hand. The Republic have due process for a reason and proper ways of rehabilitating criminals, we are not _savages_. The First Order on the other hand-" 

Seven viciously slams the off button, killing the holoviewer transmission, then takes a deep breath to steady himself  

 _How dare he? How_ ** _dare_** _that spineless nerf herder of a senator imply that what was done was unnecessary? Didn't he know who the Void Runners were, how they_ _had_ _operated? Had_ _he_ _ever seen the carnage they left in their wake, the innocent who suffered because_ ** _his_** _precious Republic had been unable to stop them, had only been bothered to even ch_ _a_ _s_ _e them off their own territory once they had killed a relative of someone marginally important_ _?_ _Chased them i_ _nto_ _First Order's space no less._  

 _And now_ _the bastard_ _complain_ _s_ _because_ _they had been stopped_ _? T_ _hat_ _they would_ _no longer be killing and robbing_ _innocent_ _spacefarers_ _?_ _And not just that,_ _the next group of pirates would_ _likely_ _think very hard before choosing to operate on First Order territory._  

 _Yes the_ _execution_ _of the Void Runners had been brutal, it was part of the point. The Republic seem_ _s_ _content to merely stop a_ _criminal_ _, not prevent more criminals from spawning once_ _again_ _to pick up whether the last group_ _left off._ _The First Order's way_ _does_ _tha_ _t._  

Seven smiles sardonically. 

 _Of course_ _putting it_ _that_ _way_ _would make_ _the Republic and the spineless senator look b_ _a_ _d,_ _couldn't_ _have that._  

 _S_ _ith spit_ , he hated politics. One thing among many he and Kylo had in common. 

A sour grimace passes Seven's face at the thought of his former teacher. He had resorted to watching the news to stop thinking about the man, but now he is right back to doing just that and it makes his anger flare anew along with the ache in his heart. 

It's unfair he supposes, it's his own fault for getting attached to Kylo when he had known all along that he shouldn't. He hadn't been the first apprentice Kylo had slept with, he knew that even when they first started. Just as he had know it would end when he completed his training, as had all Kylo's relationships. So he had known he shouldn't get attached, shouldn't have thought that it would last beyond that point. 

And he hadn't got attached, or so he tells himself, that it has nothing to do with that. That it is because he hadn't expected it to end so abruptly or Kylo to be so... cold about it all. Even the congratulations have been icy. Just... 'congratulations, you're dismissed'. As if it had all meant nothing to Kylo. It makes Seven feel used and discarded. 

He hasn't seen or spoken to Kylo in two weeks that has passed outside one short briefing that was purely professional, and then Kylo had been even colder and more distant than he had been when he woke up in medbay. 

Well, Seven can take a hint and the hint is clear, 'don't presume'. So he won't. 

But it hurts, far more than he had thought it would. And seeing Kylo at the briefing had only made it worse, he had wanted to go over there and talk to him, say something, anything at all. Yell at him. And at the same time he'd had to fight back tears. 

His response had been to hide in his room desperately trying to distract himself, or bury himself in the archives, a place on the base that Kylo almost never went to. But it is quickly becoming suffocating. He needs air and space, and dammit all to hell if he meets Kylo. 

Grabbing his coat to insulate himself from the cold of the base, Seven heads out into the wide labyrinthine corridors. But as he walks he can't escape his own thoughts. 

He knows he is going to have to do something about his feelings for Kylo, he just doesn't know what. As much as he berates himself for ever having developed them they're obviously not going away on their own and he'll be in regular interactions with the man even now after his elevation to full Knight. Kylo is after all their master he thinks with a grimace. 

Maybe if he could get away from him for a while. Not just hiding in his room away, but completely away. 

Seven stops dead in the middle of a hallway and two Stormtroopers have to swerve hard to avoid colliding with him. They mutter a quick 'sorry, sir' that Seven doesn't even hear. 

Maybe he _can_ get away.  

Knights of Ren have a great lassitude in reporting. They can pretty much come and go as they please as long as their leaders have some way of recalling them if necessary. He could just... requisition a ship and fly off to... anywhere. 

The thought is exhilirating and terrifying at the same time. Even as Kylo's apprentice he had a leash on him, someone he had to report to at a moments notice if requested. But now? Now he can go where and when he pleases. 

A wide grin spreads on his face, this is exactly what he'll do. Grab some clothes and other practicalities, then head of to... somewhere, he can figure out exactly where later. 

His mood improved beyond what it has been in two weeks, Seven turns on his heel and rushes back towards his room. The First Order staff he passes, looks worried and puzzled after him – a Knight of Ren moving in such a hurry with a smile on their face never bodes well – but Seven never notices. 

 

 **oOoOo**  

 

Kylo's meditation chamber is shrouded in dim light, the air filled with the scent of smoke and ashes. In ordinary circumstances this would help him focus his mind, center him in the Force and strengthen his connection to the Dark Side, but not today. 

Instead the smoke bring with it memories of the musky smell of Seven's skin and the taste of his mouth when they kissed. 

With a silent snarl Kylo pushes the memories down attempting to refocus on his meditations, but within seconds they resurface. Leaping to his feet, he starts pacing the length of the room. 

This is _insufferable_. Two weeks, two _weeks_ , with barely a glimpse of his apprentice – former apprentice – but he is all Kylo can think about. 

He knows he cannot afford this distraction, not now of all times. His plans have reached a crucial point, a delicate touch is required and his complete attention is needed. He haven't the time to moon over a man who's spurned him. 

Seven's coldness still leaves a sour taste in Kylo's mouth. Not the rejection in itself though it does not sit well with the Dark Sider, but the knowledge that he had thought Seven different. There had been others he had bedded through the years, but he had always known they wanted something from it, power, position. He didn't really mind that, as long as his own needs were satisfied he could be... cooperative, as long as his bed mate knew his place. 

But Seven? With Seven it had been different. Kylo had always had the sense that Seven was not in it for favors or prestige, there had been a sweetness in his kisses, a tenderness in his touch that Kylo was unaccustomed to. 

Which made his coolness after his promotion hurt all the deeper. He had known there would be a transition phase after Seven's promotion and that they would not continue as they were- For one thing he had intended to initiate Seven fully into his plans, make him a full partner in his schemes. 

Kylo supposes he should be glad he had not done so earlier, or the young man might now use the knowledge against him. That if Seven is disloyal, or only ever used him for his own purposes, then Kylo is better off without the powerful young man quite so close to him. 

Still the memories Seven's smile, wit and how his strong arms fit so well around Kylo's waist refuses to stay that, memories. 

Kylo bangs his fist against the wall in frustration. 

This _cannot_ continue. He has work to do. This needs to be resolved, now.  

He had hoped it could be done discretely, without calling any attention to the matter, but Seven has been playing least in sight for the last two weeks. 

Very well then, if Seven cannot be found he will be fetched.  

Extinguishing the burners Kylo pulls his robe over the sleeveless shirt and loose leggings he's wearing, then strides out the door. 

The first of his Knights that he meets is Doma, her red buzz cut standing out vibrantly against her black clothes and tawny skin. 

"Find Seven and bring him to the briefing room," he orders as he strides past her, barely registering her, 'Yes, my liege". 

In the briefing room Kylo takes up position at the great transparisteel window. Outside spreads an impressive vista of planet's icy exterior. He clasps his hands behind his back, assuming an at ease like position as he tries to the let cold outside seep into him and bring him peace.´, but his mind starts to wander. 

His contact on Besbeya has let him know that his agent has finally acquired the information Kylo requested and he needs to fetch it quickly. He trusts no one but himself to do so though he knows his departure may call unwanted attention to him. Had things been different with Seven then perhaps- 

He squashes the thought, it serves no purpose. Seven will be dealt with and then he will leave. No there is no one but himself he can trust now, so he must leave for Besbeya as soon as possible. 

His musings are interrupted as he senses Doma approaching the door, alone. It is unlike her to defy orders, so Seven must have proven more obstinate than he expected. 

He turns as she enters, hands tightening painfully behind his back. 

"I'm sorry," Doma starts without preamble. "But it seems Seven have left the base." 

A sudden chill that has nothing to do with his meditations fills Kylo's heart. 

"When?" he asks, his voice as chilled as his heart. 

"Some time ago. He requisitioned one of civilian ships and took off. No destination logged. He did take a transceiver with him so he can be recalled if you need it, but that would mean going through military channels. I thought you might prefer not to." 

Kylo considers. He does not want to leave the matters with Seven undressed ny longer, but he wants attention brought to it even less. If he recalls Seven Hux will find out in seconds and through him Snoke and that won't do. That won't do at all. 

Forcibly relaxing himself Kylo nods once. 

"You chose right. There was something I wished to discuss with Seven, but nevermind. It can wait. I will be off base myself for some days, should Seven return in my absence tell him that he is ordered to remain here until I return and report to me immediately when I do." 

"Yes, master." Doma's reply is short and with a crisp bow she turns and leaves. 

When she is gone Kylo returns his attention to the chill vista battling the rising conflict in his heart. 

So, Seven has left. _But why now? It has been two weeks since his promotion, he could have left at any time yet he chose now?_  

 _Does it have something to do with Kylo's informant finding the relevant information?_  

On the surface it seems implausible, how could Seven have know anything about Kylo's agents or plans? But there is a nagging doubt in the back of his mind that he cannot silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized that this is the 100th fic in the Finn/Kylo Ren tag. *throws confetti*  
> Here, have a short chapter to celebrate that.

Seven stretches out in the pilot's chair as he looks out the front viewport and he lets his arms dangle down its back. The darkness of space spreads before him, penetrated by the thousand pinpricks of light that are the stars. 

The view almost takes his breath away. He's never really had the chance to stop and just look at space, to take it in, in all its vast glory. 

But now he does. So he props up his boots on the front console and gaze at it, focusing on his breath as he does. Slow and easy, in, out, in, out. He opens himself, and lets the Force flow around and through him. 

The Force is cool and calm out here too, stretching dark and eternal as space itself. As dark as Kylo's- 

He immediately aborts the thought and with an irritated snarl pushes out of the chair. 

_Can't his mind stop? Even for five_ _f_ _raking_ _seconds?_  

His mood spoilt he stomps backwards in the ship to the small galley. He puts on the caf machine and waits with folded arms as the water heats. 

Well he shouldn't expect miracles he suppose. Getting away in itself won't be enough, he needs time and distractions as well. Out here he has plenty of the first but none of the latter. So, as charming and impressive as space might be he needs to go somewhere where he can keep his mind occupied until it decides to leave well enough alone. 

Caf done he pours himself a cup, brings it back to the cockpit and pulls up the navigational chart. Plenty of planets to chose from, though some obviously have to be discounted out of hand. 

Anything in Republic space isn't going to be viable. While the ship he's in is civilian in model and its origin expertly masked there's still a chance it could be uncovered and then he'd probably be arrested as a spy. Standing trial is not the kind of distraction he's seeking. 

That leaves him with First Order territory, Hutt space, the Corporate Sector. 

He strikes off Hutt space out of hand. He has no desire to associate with that kind of criminal lowlife, they're everything the First Order is trying to eradicate. The fact that the Republic have chosen to accept them as neighbors for millenia speaks its own clear language about their corruption to Seven. 

While there are several places inside the space that the First Order controls that might distract him enough in this moment far, far away sounds really tempting. 

Corporate Sector? On the surface it sounds dull and a closer look at the description of the planets confirms it. 

So, First Order space it was then, except... 

Seven notices an entry at the bottom of the table titled 'Independent systems'. Tapping the header he gets a short list of planets – two dozens or thereabout - to pop up. None of them are affiliated with any galactic power, but have decided to remain autonomous for one reason or another and successfully remained so. 

Most of them have done so due to being of little interest to the galaxy at large. Colonies that no one has any interest in anyway, one inhabited only by a single monastery retreat, but at the bottom of the list a name leaps out at him, Zeltros. It makes him smile. 

The name of the planet is legendary among Stormtroopers and he can't believe he'd forgotten about it. A resort world where supposedly every pleasure you could imagine could be found. The stories troopers had told each other were fantastic and in the end they had spurred him to look it up back when he was still part of the Stormtrooper regiment.  

The truth is often more prosaic than the tales told, but in the case of Zeltros Seven had found that it was not by much. 

The main species of Zeltros were Zeltrons, a near human alien species with red skin and hair in various tones of blue. As alien appearances go that was not so strange, what was remarkable was the pheromones they could exude that made most other organic species relax in their presence. The Zeltrons had capitalized on this ability and made their world a perfect resort, with opportunities for almost every form of distraction any being in the galaxy could imagine. At least everything Seven had ever been able to imagine and a few he had never even thought of. 

Back then he thought he'd never have a chance to see the place and in the intervening years he forgot about it, but now he's out here and Zeltron sounds like the perfect place to relax and get his mind off things. 

He puts the destination into the navicomputer and sips his caf as he waits for it to finish its computations. 

Yes, Zeltros sounds like just the right place for him just now. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

" _Ren_!" Hux's posh, condescending voice rings out across the hangar, grating on Kylo's ears as it always does. 

He is tempted to ignore the man and keep walking towards his ship, but he knows that that will only make Hux yell again, louder. The man is infuriatingly obnoxious and stubborn. 

So Kylo stops but doesn't turn, waiting for the general to catch up. Only when Hux is right behind him does Kylo spin on the balls of his foot to face the man. The tiny jump of surprise from Hux at this fills Kylo with satisfaction. 

"Hux?" Kylo says with contrived gentleness in his voice. 

The other man pulls himself up straight and stares at Kylo's masked face with ill disguised contempt. 

"You're leaving?" Hux asks. 

Kylo says nothing, simply stares at Hux through the mask's eyeslits. 

"No comment?" Hux continues after several long seconds of silence. 

"I assumed you were merely repeating the obvious for the benefit of your own comprehension. Some people have difficulties with simple concepts." 

The splotch of red that forms on each of Hux's cheeks lets Kylo know he's scored a mark against him. 

A sneer forms on Hux's lips. 

"I was merely enquiring. I thought perhaps you would like some help?" 

This time it is Kylo's face that dislays surprise and he is thankful that his mask shield his features from scrutiny. 

_What does Hux know_ _?_  

"Help?" Kylo asks with all the guileless innocence he can muster. 

"I heard one of your pets have gone missing. Your favorite in fact." 

It takes every ounce of self control that Kylo possesses not to lash out and choke the man.  

_How_ ** _dare_** _he infer that of Seven!_  

Kylo straightens up in his full height and steps up to Hux so they are almost touching. 

"Beware, _Hux_ ," he sneers. "My knights do not take kindly to disparaging comments made about them. You might find yourself in an... inconvenient position should one of them hear you." 

"Really?" Hux's voice is soft and he sounds almost bored. The bland tone makes Kylo's suspicions rise. "I've found some of them quite... accommodating." 

A " _W_ _ho!_ " Is at the tip of Kylo's tongue, but he succeeds in biting it off before it escapes. 

Hux is baiting him, he has to be. None of his knights would turn against him to support this sycophant. And yet he senses no lies or duplicity from the general. 

"You may believe as you will, Hux. But don't say you were not warned." 

Kylo knows the retort is weak, but his mind is still reeling from the implications of Hux's words. 

"Now if you will have me excused," he continues. "As you so astutely noted, I am leaving." 

"Such a rush, Ren. What's your hurry?" 

"I do not interfere with your tasks, 'General'. Do not interfere with mine." 

As he turns and walks towards his ship once more Kylo sense a presence in the Force. Familiar, but vague and gone too soon for him to identify. At any other point he would have hunted down its owner to learn the truth, but he knows Hux's eyes are still lingering on him and he will not give him the satisfaction of knowing the doubts he have instilled. 

As Kylo settles into the pilot's chair and readies his ship for departure his mind is spinning. So one of his knights are involved with Hux and have alerted him to Seven's departure. 

But who? 

Doma? She seems to most likely suspect, but she could easily have told others who in turn informed Hux. It could even be Seven himself who told Hux prior to leaving, or perhaps on an early return that Kylo has not yet learned of. 

The thought almost makes him abort the startup to hunt for the informant, but he forces himself to continue. This trip is too crucial. The traitor, whoever it is, will have to wait. 

Kylo forces himself to finish the launch sequence and take off. But the doubts that have rested in his heart for two weeks and increased when he learned that Seven had left clamors loudly in his head through it all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven treats himself and meets an interesting and mysterious woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a chance to spoil Finn rotten, so I took it.
> 
> [sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/pseuds/sunlightonwater) kindly let me borrow the name Jevon from their fic as an alias for Finn.

"Welcome to the Frozen Moon hotel, how may I assist you?" 

The clerk at the desk – a young, male Zeltron – smiles helpfully at Seven. 

"Well a room would be nice?" he replies with a strained smile. He can't keep a tiny note of defensive sarcasm out of his voice as he speaks. 

Everything has been more than a little overwhelming. Getting a landing berth for his ship, then choosing a hotel from the hundreds available, the sheer number of choices makes his mind spin. Now he just wants peace and quiet for a bit. 

"Most certainly. Single, double, or group? And do you wish to open an account for our casino for your room?" 

"Single and yes." 

He hasn't gambled in years. Playing cards and other games of chance is normal among Stormtroopers, but among the knights more strategic games such as holochess are more popular, so he hasn't had the opportunity. He looks forward to trying it again. After a nap. 

The clerk quickly taps something onto his datapad. 

"What name may I put down?" 

"Jevon Arar."  

That is the name his ship is registered in. Technically belonging to the First Order isn't illegal or suspect, but the peace treaty between them and the Republic often stands on shaky ground and a member being at large is often a cause for attention. As a result it has become standard practice to make cover identities for their civilian vessels for when anonymity and discretion is desired, and right now the last thing Seven wants is attention. 

The clerk nods and writes again before handing Seven the datapad. 

"Cash or credit?" 

"Cash." 

"Good." The clerk finishes writing and hands Seven the datapad. "If you would sign here, sir." 

Seven signs and hands the pad back. The clerk gives him a key card in exchange. 

"5th floor, room 5207. Shall I call a droid to carry your luggage?" 

"No, I've got it. Travelling light." 

Seven pockets the key card, grabs his bag and heads to the turbovator. 

 

His room is only a little bigger than the one he has on Starkiller Base, but it looks so different. Like everywhere on Zeltros color abound in it, blues, purples and greens dominating. 

Seven lets his bag drop down on the cerulean blue carpet and toes off his boots before he tiredly drops down on the bed. The mattress is softer than anything he's ever lain on before and the fluffy mint green bed cover feels like it's hugging him. 

He closes his eyes and just lies there. He's not trying to sleep, not really, he knows he's too keyed up and  his head is too full of new impressions to relax enough for that to be likely. Instead he just lies there and lets his mind wander as it wants. 

He had fallen in love with Zeltros even before he landed on it. The sweeping stretches of forest and swamp between the urbanized areas painted a welcome carpet of red leaves, purple marsh land and blue green vegetation. The spaceport too was a riot of colors and it had added sounds to the mix. Calls for departures and landings, mixed with people talking loudly, greeting each other, and soft music playing in the background. 

It had been exhilarating, but in the end he had been relieved to escape into a hovercab and make for the hotel. 

Here in his room it is quiet. It's well shielded from the noises from the traffic outside and there is no sounds coming from the corridor either, none he can hear at the least. 

Still, he might not be able to nap, but his mind needs rest and some sort of order restored to it. 

Rolling up into a seated position on the bed Seven folds his legs and puts his hands on his knees.  

Sleep might be out of the question, but he can still meditate and sort through the impression. He wonders what this place will feel like in the Force. 

 

An hour and a half later Seven leaves his room again, feeling refreshed after his meditations and a bath, and more clear headed than he has in weeks. Coming here had been a good idea. 

Part of him is curious about the casino – what does gambling look like under professional conditions? – but his stomach is grumbling. Food first. 

As he eats an early dinner, or perhaps it's a late lunch, his internal clock can't quite decide  he studies the other guests. 

There are so many species, most of them ones that are new to him. To his eyes, used as they are to seeing only humans, many look so odd and he has to restrain himself from staring. 

And again there are so many colors everywhere. In how the restaurant is decorated, in the guests' clothes as well, all over. Seven is beginning to feel drab and out of place, dressed as he is in simple black shirt and pants. He's going to have to buy some new clothes tomorrow if he means to stay. 

When the food arrives it distracts him from his feeling of being the odd one out. It's delicious. 

The steak has been marinated in a spicy, sweet saucy that he's never tasted and the combination of that with the slightly bitter pella roots that goes with it makes his mouth water. For dessert he chooses Hourian sweet rolls, he loves how the taste of the juicy fruit filling explodes on his tongue. 

He savors the last bite of the sweet roll for as long as he can before wiping his hands in the napkin and licking the last taste of sweet roll from his lips, then gets up from the table and heads to the casino. 

The casino is a two story building of its own that lies next to the hotel, connected to it by a large, elegant door in the lobby. 

Beyond it a huge room opens up, filled with gamblers chasing their passion. To Seven's left was binspo tables and jubilee wheels spinning merrily. He passes them almost without looking, searching for the card tables. He has never had much interest in pure games of chance, much preferring those where his own abilities to strategize, analyze and read his opponents came into play as well. 

He finds what he's searching for located in several sets of smaller rooms, making for more intimate gameplay, up on the second floor. 

There are a few games of Savreen Whist, Sabacc played by in more versions than he has ever heard of, but he chooses to join a Pazaak table that is just starting a new game. 

The rules of the game is simple. Each player starts with four cards, receiving additional as the game progress, trying to get as close to 20 in value as they can without exceeding it. He knows some scoff at it as an oversimplified version of sabacc, but to Seven it is a game that relies less on the random shifting of a hand and more on the strategy of betting correctly, and how to read his fellow players. 

"Entry fee is fifty credits, sir," the dealer says.  

Seven hands over a credit chit and accepts the cards the dealer gives him. Three blue plus cards valuing in 14 together and a single red minus card with a negative value of two, making his hand 12 in. Not bad for a starting hand. 

"This turn is played with hidden cards. Please place your initial bets," the dealer says. 

Seven looks around at the four other players. There are a pair of Twi'leks, one male and one female, both wearing the traditional Twi'lek clothes, a human male in a generic green suit and seated opposite Seven an attractive Zeltron woman in a stylish red dress a few shades darker than her skin. 

Seven suppresses a smile. The dress is cut in way that makes it slightly suggestive and is probably meant to be a distraction. It is certainly working on the two other men at the table, while the Twi'lek woman is obviously struggling not to roll her eyes. 

That kind of tactic is the mark of either a complete beginner or someone who's experienced enough at the tables to know what kind of clientele they usually get and that it would work. Given the reactions of the two men, Seven is going to be putting his money on the latter. Those two men are clearly amateurs and no real threat, which leaves the Twi'lek woman. She appears to be attached to the male, so probably not a very experienced either. 

That marks the Zeltron woman as the only real contender. 

Seven pulls out a 20 and puts it on the table, everyone else puts down 30 or higher, so Seven will go last in this game. 

"Cautious," the Zeltron woman says as she eyes him. 

"Or may I just like going last," he replies with a grin. 

She smiles back, turns to the dealer and asks for a card. 

With everyone's hands hidden Seven knows he'll have to guess. Revealed or half revealed hands make for more strategic playing, who's nerves will give out first, but hidden hands are guessing games. 

Green Suit had thrown in the largest amount, 95 credits, marking him not just an amateur, but a risk seeker who doesn't care if he went broke.  

Both of the Twi'lek only bet 30 each, either making them cautious or people without much money to bet, the latter contradicted by their expensive clothes. Cautious then, they will probably back out before the game got too expensive. 

That left Lady in Red. 50 bet, not too high, not too low. Yes, she'll be a challenge. 

Seven's turn comes and he asks for card too.  

Minus 2, damn. His hand is down to 10. But it's too early to make a judgment, much could still change and there's always the opportunity to make a final bet against himself if he thinks he can figure out who has the best hand. So he throws in another 40, with Green Suit adding 70, the Twi'leks 30 again each – maybe they both got bad cards – and Lady in Red also 40. 

Second round gives him a minus 1, down to nine.  

_Dammi_ _t!_  

"Bad luck?" the Lady in Red asks. 

Seven raises one eyebrow. Usually he can conceal his tells from strangers, either this woman is even better than he thought or he's got very rusty indeed. 

"Just considering," Seven replies smoothly and adds 40 creds more to the pile. 

On the third round the Twi'lek woman's stands, fixing her hand's count. The disappointed note in her voice when she does tells Seven that she's cutting her losses. Likely she has a worse hand that he does and his has dropped to 8. 

The four of them continue for several rounds more, Green Suit always betting high amounts and Seven's hand fluctuating between 8 and 11. A mediocre hand would between 13 and 16, if he could get that high he might decide to stand too, but the cards are uncooperative. 

Through it all the Lady in Red remains unreadable. He's almost tempted to stretch out in the Force just to get something off her, but that would feel too much like cheating though it is doubtful that the casino would ever realize what he was. 

Finally the Twi'lek man stands as well, giving up on improving his hand. This leaves Seven with a choice to make. 

He can continue against the two others hoping that his hand improve to something usable before standing himself, stand now and cut his losses, or make a bet against himself. At this moment the latter seems his best chance of winning anything, he'd have to share the spoils with the person he bets on if he's correct but half of the pot is still more than he sat down with. 

But which one?  

Lady in Red seems the obvious choice, she's been playing competently so far. Green Suit is throwing his money away as if they are flimsy and the perspiration at his temples signals high strung nerves, an addict on a high. Bad idea. 

The Twi'lek woman is out, but her partner or whatever he is played longer and might have the best hand but not the stomach for continued gambling. 

"Sir?" the dealer prompts him. 

"I fold and bet on the gentlebeing over there," Seven says indicating the Twi'lek man. 

His words gets a surprised gasp from both the Twi'lek and Green Suit. Lady in Red simply smiles. 

The dealer acknowledges his words with a nod and turns his attention to the two remaining players. 

Two rounds later Lady in Red stands as well, followed by Green Suit. When the tally comes out Seven smiles. Twi'lek woman: 4, Twi'lek man: 18, Green Suit: 14, Lady in Red: 16. 

"It seems we share, sir," the twi'lek says with a smile. 

"It does." 

"Well, that's enough for us tonight," his companion interjects as they pick up the winnings. 

Part of Seven is tempted to stay for another game, but though it's not that late yet he can feel the events of the day beginning to have their effect on him. 

"I think I'll head off as well. If you want add the winnings to my room account?" The dealer briefly takes Seven's key card for processing, before handing it back with a courteous nod. Seven pockets the card again and strolls out the room and back towards the hotel. 

As he walks through the transparisteel corridor that connects the casino and the hotel, he can see darkness fall across the city outside and the streets and buildings become illuminated by colorful lights. He stops and takes in the spectacular view, leaning a shoulder against the transparent wall, simply watching as the world outside darkens, the hovercars glide by and evening revelers mill about. 

Sensing someone approach he looks away to see the Lady in Red come towards him. She walks with confidence and poise yet with a femininity to her moves that he's unaccustomed to in both fellow Stormtroopers or Knights. 

"I'm glad I caught you before you slipped off to bed," she says as she closes the last meters between them. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, I wanted to thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Making what has been a dull day, that threatened to become an even duller evening, entertaining," she smiles. 

Seven laughs. 

"Glad I could help," he says with a shrug. 

"I honestly thought you would bet on me though." 

"I almost did." 

"And I suppose you're glad now that you didn't." 

"For this specific thing, yes. But I think in most cases I would enjoy betting on you more." 

She laughs. 

"You sir, are a terrible flirt." 

Seven can feel heat rise into his cheeks. He's never really flirted before, not much anyway. The Stormtrooper approach to relationships is very direct and without much lead up and with Kylo-  

He instantly slaps the thought down, he's not going to let the man intrude here. The experience of flirting a bit now is new and he finds it both exhilerating and a little intimidating. 

"I suppose that I am," he admits. 

"Well you're a better gambler than flirt, that's for sure. You're quite good at that." 

Seven shrugs. "Skilled amateur, only so much you can do in barracks." 

Her eyes widen a little. "Ooooh, a military man. I always had a liking for those." 

"Well-" He gives a lopsided grin and shifts on his feet, not quite sure how to continue. 

"Not surprising, military types seems to like to gamble." 

"I suppose there's something about the whole 'risking your life on a regular basis' that attracts gamblers." 

"So not career military, but an active one. I _have_ struck lucky tonight, even if I lost at the tables. I'd feel even luckier if you told me your name." 

"Jevon." Seven wonders if she caught the minute hesitancy in his speech where he almost gives his real name and not the alias he's staying under. 

"Jevon." She says the name slowly, tasting the name. "I'm Danie." 

"A pleasure to meet you, Danie." 

"Likewise, Jevon." 

A yawn suddenly threatens to overpower Jevon and he bites down on his tongue to swallow it. 

"Sorry, it's been a long day." 

"I'll let you get to bed then. There's always tomorrow after all," she says with a shrug. "Goodnight, Jevon," she adds as she turns to leave. 

"Goodnight , Danie." 

He watches until she disappears around a corner before he turns around himself and heads back to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive critique is welcome, either here or on my [tumblr](finnofren.tumblr.com).


End file.
